Masen House
by funky 21
Summary: English cousework just a bit edit what if charlise didn't change Edward his famliy were mudered. SORRY I HAVE DESLIXA SO DON'T TAKE THE MICK OUT OF MY SPELLING. T TO BE SAFE


**I don't own twilight.**

**Hiya this was my English course work I liked the story so I edit it and here u.**

**Chapter 1- The house**

The house was old and creaky. It sounds like it was groaning in the wind. I slowly opened the old and creaky, rusty door. Looking inside I saw a tattered leather sofa and moth eaten curtains, every surface was thick with age old dust and there it was. Footsteps. That's what I followed here on this windy night. Someone's footsteps in the snow coming up to this house. No one ever comes to this house because…………..

Years ago (4) the house was grand and full of life. A family of 4 lived here happy, lovely and kind, and then there was only 1. One night the farmer living near this old house heard the scariest, frightening and bone chilling scream. He ran up to the house in a mass panic. By the time he got to the house all had gone quiet, eerily so, he opened the back door (creaky even then) and saw. The youngest of the family dead stabbed through the head, in the hallway keys in hand. He then moved on into the living room cautiously the sight here was so much worse. The mum of the children, she was also stabbed but through the back hunched over the family piano- she was known for miles around about being able to play very well-the father again murdered with a knife through the back of the head- his face a picture of shock-sitting in his armchair in the middle of the room reading a newspaper. He then knew what had happened and that he should get out so he did and ran, ran and ran. One thing that the police of our town never figured out was why they all had bite marks on there neck.

They never found the older boy, some say he ran away scared of what he a had saw that night other's that he did the slaughtering of his family and ran to save himself. Here I stood in a dark, cold and dusty house because once again my curiosity had got the better of me. I was wearing big boots and they made a lot of noise as I was moving in the house. I could still see the dried blood stains from the murders.

Being so deep in my thoughts I hadn't noticed I was no longer alone in this old house. Standing at the top of the stairs was a young boy. He looked no older than 19, short reedy brown hair and golden almost black eyes.

"What are you doing here" we both asked at the same time.

"I followed you up here no one comes or lives in this house I was naturally curious. Well not after the Masen murder, so why are you here?" I was scared this boy was the age of the Masen son, the one that got away.

"I own this house and its contents. And you are trespassing." he said calmly but he was walking slowly down the stairs, pulling out a bloody knife- the blood was dry- so I did the only thing I could ran. Now in the movies and books this is the moment where the characters say that their life flashes before there eyes and their heart is so loud anyone could here it, well I don't know about the life flashing before my eyes but my heart was so loud that's all I could here. I ran straight out the front door and down the steps. I looked back and there he was running after me knife pointing outwards. I kept running towards the gate at the end of the drive but when I got there it was locked. How? It had been open when I came in but I didn't have time to figure that out so I turned around and managed to dodge him. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me right back to the old house up the stairs and into the first room I found, I looked around, as I couldn't here the boy behind me, there was only a few things in this room but all were coved in dust. I knew it was a boy's room and not the parents room or the young girls. It had dark blue almost black walls the wallpaper was peeling and chipped and in the corner was damp. There was an old four poster bed with blue sheets- the bed was messy as if it had been slept in but the white under sheet was brown with age- there was a C.D player with an big collection of many different C.D's next to it and my new destination a cupboard at the end of the room. When I got there and opened it. It was empty. I got in and listened I could here the boys heavy footsteps climbing the stairs slowly. There was a small hole in the cupboard door and when I heard the footsteps stop I looked out of it.

Standing in the door way was him; his knife was still out but now at his side. He looked around the room then down at the dust covered floor, where there were my footprints leading to the cupboard door and took a long sniff, I was dead meat. He walked staring to the middle of the room and sat on his bed- by now I knew it was the only person to live that night in this house 4 years ago, the boy who ran, Edward- he was looking at the cupboard slowly cleaning the knife on his shirt.

"I know your in here and where you're hiding. How could you have been so careless as not to check if you were leaving footprints and making so much noise you might as well have sat on my bed. I might have to kill you. You know too much." He was speaking as if he had all the time in the world. "I really hope you make less noise than my little sister that screaming got her nowhere." I had stayed quiet all the way through his little speech and I did not plan on screaming at all-even if I was going to die. With that said he walked up to the cupboard and opened the door slowly. The saying curiosity killed the cat ran through my head.

**AN; what u think should I write more or leave at that.**

**Revive **


End file.
